


love you more

by Tator



Series: philkas week [7]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, fight to see who's cuter, like a lot of fluff, many marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: “Why is it surprising that I’m gonna propose?” He asked as he stretched his arms above his head and followed Philip into the kitchen.“Because I always thought I would be the one to,” Philip replied as he filled a pot up with water and put it on the stove.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Philkas week day 7: anything you want, which is lots and lots of proposal fluff

Lukas woke up around the sixth episode of Bridezillas and nuzzled closer into Philip’s shoulder. They were both sprawled across the couch with Lukas laying on top of his boyfriend. He rubbed at his face with sleeve and mumbled something. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Philip chuckled. He moved some of Lukas’ hair out of his eyes. “Glad you could finally join us now that it’s 7 o’clock at night.” 

“Shuddup. ‘M tired,” He mumbled. His voice was muffled by Philip’s shirt. “Why are you still watching this?” 

“Remote’s broken. I think it’s out of batteries, and someone was sleeping on top of me. So I couldn’t get up to change it.” 

Lukas snuggled in closer. “These ladies are crazy. Promise me you’re not gonna be like that after I propose.”

“What?” He asked shocked. 

Philip started sitting up, and Lukas groaned. “Stop moving,” he whined, trying to force Philip back down with sheer force of will. 

“You’re talking about proposing,” Philip gaped. “I’m sorry if I’m a little surprised.” 

“Philip, babe, we’ve been together like ten years. It shouldn’t be surprising that I want to marry you. Will you stop moving now?” 

“I’m more surprised that you think you’re gonna be the one to propose,” he responds. “And no, you need to get up. I’m hungry and should’ve started dinner an hour ago.” 

Lukas grunted but got up anyways. “Why is it surprising that I’m gonna propose?” He asked as he stretched his arms above his head and followed Philip into the kitchen. 

“Because I always thought I would be the one to,” Philip replied as he filled a pot up with water and put it on the stove. 

Lukas snorted. “Yeah, right.” He jumped up onto the counter. “I’m the one who kissed you first, and I’m the one who took you on our first date, and ask you to move in. Face it, I’m the asker and you’re the ask-ee.” 

“That’s not a word. Besides, I said ‘I love you’ first. And, if I remember correctly, I’m the one who took you on our first date. Unless you’re forgetting our little adventure into the city where I showed you real pizza for the first time. I even paid.” 

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Lukas deadpanned. “And the ‘I love you’ doesn’t count. I was in a coma.” 

“It totally counts,” Philip protested. 

“Doesn’t.” 

“Does.” 

“Well, even if it did count, which it doesn’t, I’m still gonna be the one to ask.” 

“Nope,” Philip responds as he steps in between Lukas’ legs. He slips his hands under Lukas’ shirt to rub circles of his hip with his thumbs. He leaned in close enough to skim his lips across the other’s jaw. “I’m going to sweep you off your feet so hard, baby. You won’t even know what to do besides say yes.” 

Lukas swallowed, but w was used to Philip’s tricks by now. He pressed a kiss under Philip’s ear and pulled on his hair. “Let the games begin.”

***

Lukas was brushing his teeth as Philip was taking a shower. Both getting ready to start their days. 

“Hey, Luka,” Philip calls out.

“Yeah?” Lukas asks, toothbrush still in his mouth. 

Philip peeks out from behind the shower curtain with shampoo still in his hair and a dopy smile on his face. “Will you marry me?” 

Lukas chokes on his toothpaste, and Philip just laughs. 

***

They’re at one of Philip’s office parties, and Lukas was looking for drinks. He eventually spots one of the waiters who has the little tray of beverages and grabs two. He walks back over to Philip to hand him what he thinks is champagne in a wine glass before leaning in close to whisper, “Marry me?” 

Philip looks over at him and smiles. “Not unless you marry me first.” 

***

Lukas was sitting at home at home, waiting for the casserole to finish baking when his phone buzzes. 

_sorry i’m running late bb. be home in 20._

Lukas rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was a professional journalist. He corrected grammatical errors all day long, and on multiple occasions has gone on half hour rants about the importance of the oxford comma. But he texted like a tween who’s in their rebellious faze. _Dinner will be ready when you get home._ He texted back in response. 

_u’re the best!!! :) marry me??_

Lukas snorts.

***

Lukas spells out “Will you marry me?” in spaghettios, and Philip laughed so hard, water came up his nose.

***

“Are you going to the store today?” Philip yelled out of the bedroom as he was fixing his tie. He heard Lukas yell some sort of affirmation back at him. “The list is on the counter. I’m running late. Love you! Bye!” He runs over to grab his keys from Lukas, kissing him quickly, before he’s out of the door. 

Lukas wonders into the kitchen and grabs the list to skim over quickly. The usual suspects were on it. Milk, eggs, cheese, chicken, pasta. He smiles when he get to the bottom. Philip wrote ‘Marry me?’ with hearts all over and two stick figures hugging. 

***

Philip starts playing “Marry you” by Bruno Mars loudly all over the apartment. 

***

They still spend the weekend in Tivoli once a month, even after all these years. They switch which house they stay in, but they always have dinner with Helen and Gabe on the Saturday and always have breakfast with Bo on Sunday. 

Helen is chatting with Lukas at the kitchen table while Philip was helping Gabe cook. Lukas and Philip keep throwing shy smiles at each other that they haven’t done since they were teenagers. “What’s up with you two?” Gabe asks with that fatherly smile on his face. “You haven’t been able to keep your eyes off each other?” 

Philip blushes and looks back down at the pot he was stirring. “We’re kinda in a fight.” 

“A fight? If fights were like that for Helen and me, I don’t think we’d ever have any problems,” Gabe jokes. 

“It’s nothing bad. We’re, like, fighting about who gets to propose,” Philip says before going into a longer explanation about what happened. 

“You spelled out ‘Marry me?’ in fridge magnets?” Gabe laughs. “Sounds like you two are just trying to prove who loves who more.” 

***

Philip couldn’t sleep. Lukas was supposed to leave with his team for a race in the morning and then was going on the road for a month. He pushed his face further in between Lukas’ shoulder blades and fisted his hands into the front of his shirt. “What’s wrong?” Lukas mumbled still half asleep. “Nightmares?” 

“Nah, just don’t want you to leave.” 

Lukas turns around in Philip’s arms and kisses his forehead. “It’s only a month. I’ll be back before you know it,” he says quietly. “Sides, you got that book to finish.” 

“I write better with you around. I need someone to listen to me complain.” 

Lukas chuckles. “I race better with you watching,” he admits with a glint in his eyes. He kisses Philip slowly, like they had all the time in the world. “Will you show me the ring?” 

“What ring?” Philip asks with fake confusion. 

“I know you have one,” Lukas says while rolling his eyes. “Come on, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” 

Philip thinks he should have made a snarky comment back, but all he does is roll over to dig through his bedside table to find the box. He notices Lukas doing the same. They both roll back to face each other, sitting up with the boxes closed in their hands. 

“Ask me,” Lukas says after he situated himself in front of Philip.

“I don’t think I’m up for our game, Luk-“ 

“Ask me,” he says again, putting his free hand on Philip’s neck. “You said you would only marry me if I married you first. So, ask me.” 

Philip took a deep breath, knowing he probably should have prepared some speech for the real thing. “Lukas Waldenbeck, will you marry me?” He opened the ring box to show the simple silver ring he got. He knew Lukas wouldn’t want anything too fancy. He always liked things a little more subtle. 

“Yes,” Lukas responds with the small smile he does when he’s afraid of smiling too big. Philip grins sweetly and grabs Lukas’ hand to slip the ring onto his finger. He leans close for a quick kiss. “Will you marry me back?” Lukas asks when they part. 

“Yeah,” Philip grins harder and leans in for another kiss. Lukas pulls away too quickly for Philip’s liking in order to take out the ring he got. It looked like a carved stone over a gold ring. 

“It’s made out of meteor,” Lukas explains as he puts it on Philip. “Thought you would find it cool since you’re such a nerd.” 

“Calling your fiancé a nerd?” Philip asked with fake shock. “How dare you.” 

“I like that my fiancé’s a nerd,” Lukas replies, pulling them both back down into bed. 

“Oh yeah?” Philip asked as he cuddled in close to Lukas’ side. 

“Yeah. I kinda love you, like a lot if you didn’t notice.” 

“I noticed,” he responded, kissing Lukas’ cheek. “I love you too, like a lot, a lot.” 

“Everything’s got to be a competition with you, huh?” Lukas jokes, and Philip just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be crossposted on my [tumblr](http://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
